Guardians of the Republic Squadron Pack
Publisher’s Description Leading the fight against the Separatist war machine are none other than the Jedi Knights. They enter the fight at the controls of the Delta-7 Aethersprite, ''a starfighter that allows them to use their Force-enhanced reflexes to the fullest. Behind them, clone pilots take to the skies in V-19 Torrents, covering their Jedi Generals with coordinated fire, tight formation flying, and salvos of missiles. With the Jedi taking the lead, the ''Guardians of the Republic Squadron Pack gives you the chance to further explore the potential of the Force in your X-Wing squadrons. In addition to one Delta-7 Aethersprite (painted In Obi-Wan Kenobi’s colors) and two V-19 Torrent starfighter miniatures, this expansion contains new Force upgrade cards that unlock even more potential in your Force-sensitive pilots. And of course, like Servants of Strife, ''the ''Guardians of the Republic Squadron Pack ''makes the perfect introduction to the game with a wealth of upgrade cards, including reprints of many common neutral upgrade cards. If you’re interested in starting to fly alongside the Galactic Republic, this squadron Pack is the perfect second purchase after your ''X-Wing Core Set. Included Components Ships * Delta-7 Aethersprite * V-19 Torrent Starfighter(x2) Pilots Delta-7 Aethersprite * •Obi-Wan Kenobi * •Plo Koon (Delta-7) * •Mace Windu * •Saesee Tiin * Jedi Knight Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * Obi-Wan Kenobi / Jedi Knight * Plo Koon / Jedi Knight * Saesee Tiin / Jedi Knight * Mace Windu / Jedi Knight V-19 Torrent Starfighter * •"Odd Ball" (V-19 Torrent) * •"Kickback" * •"Swoop" * •"Axe" * •"Tucker" * Blue Squadron Protector (x2) * Gold Squadron Trooper (x2) Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: * "Odd Ball" / Blue Squadron Protector * "Kickback" / Blue Squadron Protector * "Swoop" / Gold Squadron Trooper * "Axe"/ Gold Squadron Trooper * "Tucker"/ Gold Squadron Trooper Upgrades Astromechs * R4 Astromech * R4-P Astromech * •R4-P17 * R5 Astromech Configuration * Delta-7B Configuration and Modification * Calibrated Laser Targeting Force Upgrades * Battle Meditation * Brilliant Evasion * Predictive Shot Talents * Composure (x2) * Crack Shot (x2) * Dedicated (x2) * Expert Handling (x2) * Intimidation (x2) * Juke (x2) * •Lone Wolf * Marksmanship (x2) * Saturation Salvo (x2) * Swarm Tactics (x2) * Trick Shot (x2) Missiles * Cluster Missiles (x2) * Concussion Missiles (x2) * Homing Missiles (x2) * Proton Rockets (x2) Modifications * Afterburners (x2) * Electronic Baffle * Munitions Failsafe (x2) * Spare Parts Canisters * Static Discharge Vanes * Stealth Device (x2) * Synchronized Console (x3) Tokens * Charge Tokens (x12) * Critical Hit Tokens (x3) * Evade Tokens (x3) * Focus Tokens (x3) * Force Tokens (x3) * ID Tokens 10 (x3) * ID Tokens 11 (x3) * ID Tokens 12 (x3) * Ion Tokens (x3) * Lock Tokens 10 (x2) * Lock Tokens 11 (x2) * Lock Tokens 12 (x2) * Shield Tokens (x2) * Strain Tokens (x3) * Stress Tokens (x3) * Spare Parts Obstacle Token * Gas Cloud Obstacle Tokens (x3) * Dial ID Tokens (x3) See below for breakdown * Delta-7 Aethersprite Dial * V-19 Torrent Dial (x2) Note on V-19 dial Late in the production process, FFG found an error on the two dial fronts of the V-19 Torrent (the 2 was left off and accidentally replaced with a 2 ). Corrected dial fronts, with the correct maneuvers, were shipped in this box in a separate plastic bag. Dial ID Tokens The 3 Dial ID tokens are broken down as follows: * 1 Delta-7 Aethersprite * 2 V-19 Torrent Starfighter Additional Components * Small Bases (x3) * Small Pegs (x6) * Delta-7 Aethersprite Quick Build Cards (x2) * V-19 Torrent Quick Build Cards (x3) Category:Wave III Category:Squadron Packs Category:Galactic Republic Expansions